Test
"Powerful, arrogant, calculating, and ruthless, not to mention a megalomaniac." Kain's trademarks are his ebony hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. However, now more of a trademark - his left eye is affected by emotions which vary on colours of the spectrum. Kain is lightly muscular and considerably tall, standing at 6'3ft and weighing in at 83kg. As an opportunist, he will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness, duality and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including those he once called 'friends'. ''Origins ''The Enfeebled Son Kain - the son of an aristocratic family - grew up oblivious of his own momentous destiny within the world of magic. Hailing from the vast Eastern Kingdoms, the ambitious yet unknown and directionless nobleman lived a privileged life, in the shadow of a dying world. Even as a child, he's considered "too complicated for stability" and is marked by many conflicting emotions and actions. Although close to Jack - his twin brother - he nevertheless struggled with the inevitability of being left behind by his brother as well as the strain of being incapable to wield heavy weaponry, as his physical prowess was inadequate. Kain grows tiresome and jealous of how his brother could live healthily and normally while Kain stayed weary. Though professing to both love and hate Jack upon different occasions, Kain didn't always appear to know his own mind when it came to his twin, however his actions indicated that in whatever way he so chose. Following the scourge invasion of Dalaran, the Templeman family had been wiped out and vanished - all but the two lost sons; Kain and Jack, polar opposite twins; the aspiring mage and hunter. The two travelled together across the Hillsbrad Foothills, searching frantically for anyone to take care of them. Jack himself was raised by many people who were almost indistinguishable, primarily men who would mentor him in the ways of hunting. Kain himself, grew up in his brothers shadow, and his parents ashes - sociopathically uninvolved with people, he watched Jack learn to smile once again and reviewed any form of mentoring unsuitable for him, unless it were his parents. However, with Kain possessing his mothers spellbook and Jack possessing his fathers rifle, the two came to a conclusion that they should learn to live on their own and live in their parents footsteps, becoming used to isolation and taking their own responsibilites as the two grew up. Kain, following his parents in tribute - began to learn the schools of arcane magic. The more he read, the more he drifted from his brother, eventually becoming entirely separated. Jack slowly overcame his trauma, Kain however had his mind still in astonishment over the traumatic experience of his familys demise; thus haunting him for the rest of his life. Cognitive, Kain switches indecisively on whether or not he can be the man his parents sought him out to be - creating theories on how he "isn't real" as he strains over the loss of his parents. The twins parted over that decade, choosing their own aspiring paths; Kain, the Archmage. Jack, the Mercenary. ''Kirin Tor'' "I watched you as you did your studies in Dalaran as a matter of fact.. your skills were most impressive." — Amelia Johnstone As an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Kain is described as a cunning, relentless and enthusiastic individual, characterized by his heroism, ambition, nobility and fatalism, who grows from wisely arrogant to arrogantly wise over time. Kain's motive since a child was to be the son his mother and father would ultimately be proud of, his father and mother were both members of the Kirin Tor, who specialized in Defense and Offense respectively, in which they would pass to Kain shortly before their demise in the Third War. He studied his mother's spellbook profusely with little rest, desolate in his thoughts. He laid by the graves of his parents for days at a time, and gazed upon the decaying pages of his mothers spellbook, eventually restoring them. Upon finally gaining entry to Dalaran with the use of a portal at the age of nineteen, he was quickly recognized as one of the missing Templeman sons. Although what he examined to be against his ways; he was mentored by many, and defeated by few. The constant use of Arcane slowly divided his mind, dilvulging into what would become his arrogantly boundless future. Kain narrowly becomes obsessed with a lust for power. His inquisitions of Kel'Thuzad, and the darkest of magics led him to altering on what he had confirmed - or so he thought - to be his destined future. He threw what could've been a bright future away, and abandoned the ways of the Kirin Tor, knowing his banishment was outstandingly close. During his time in the Kirin Tor, Kain had accidentally bumped into a woman in the one of the many libraries. The two began to argue in front of a few apprentices who simply had the desire to read one of the many The Schools of Arcane Magic' studies, and as the two argued, the apprentices disappeared and had forgotten entirely about them. A week later, the two met by coincidence in a seperate library - an amazing coincidence - the two travelled to the top of the Violet Citadel, sharing wine atop the valiant city as they learned of one another, Kain and Lily. The two never slept until morning. As time passed, Kain and Lily grew exceptionally fond of one another, becoming married and sharing a daughter named Rose. The three shared a loving and compassionate life for three and a half years. Shortly prior to the fall of the Lich King, Kain was absent from home; searching drastically for new fresh foods which they had been growing in their farm nearby. As Kain returned to his home, he found himself in surrounded great pool of blood, his newborn daughter and wife beheaded by Death Knights. Kain immediately dropped to the floor, his hands sunk under the blood, trembling furiously as he emitted a terrifying yell with the most excruciating pain he could ever fathom. Filled with torment, Kain broke down into a furious throw of magics, draining every last ounce of his energy he had built up over the years. Dropping almost instantly into a great depression, he wished to rejoin his family in the afterlife - but was unable to - due to the draining of his energy, weak. He laid on the floor in his his wife and daughters blood, his heart blackened with sorrow, paralyzed with loss. Everything he had worked for, gone within the blink of an eye. Kain had now become the broken man who he had always strived not to be - knowing the path of darkness would lead to his demise - yet he carried on apathetically. ''The Passing Directly after the passing of his beloved family, Kain buried his wife and daughter by the lighthouse in Westfall having always seeing a contrast between Light from his family, the Light that kept him away from darkness and the Darkness inside him that ceased to remove. Yet, that Darkness would remain in his soul for eternity, having lost all he had cherished. His mother, father, daughter, wife, grandparents, his mentors, all that taught him of good will had now deceased. Presuming his brother to be dead also, he begins to grow symptoms of cognative behaviour, and a bipolar disorder. He sulks in his misery, coming to the conclusion that whatever he loves will pass without him getting the chance to say farewell. This leads to his inner sorrow, but sensitive exterior, becoming a man of brutality. Perhaps brutal, but would forever be the split man who would rarely show pain. He still searches for the truth of his wife and daughters death to this very day in hope for revenge, and closure to lead him to inner peace. Kain grew full of despair, consecutively hearing the lost, eternal cries of his family and friends. They call his name, screaming, the ambient noise of the underworld swirled within his mind along with the voices of his former life; "When will we go home? There is no home." "Help me-..please.. Please don't do it.. NO!" "Kain.. Renegade and traitor." "What are you? Why should any know your name? You are nothing." "Goodnight, daddy." ''Kings Bane, the Wreckage of History'' Kain had been overwhelmed by hatred and grew exhausted of his melancholy heart. Having sulked for long enough - he sought out a way to return his family back to the living. This answer was Necromancy. Believing this to be his last possiblity to feel happiness once more, and unknowing of any consequences, he studied and performed profusely, thinning dramatically without food or drink and had began to alter his Mother's spellbook as he travelled continent to continent in search of those who performed such devasting arts which lead him to the Scholomance; The School of Necromancy. Inducted without haste, Kain was known as one of the most proficient, strong and almighty students and excelled in The Cult of the Damned, eventually becoming successful and somewhat comfortable with performing resurrections and reanimations after tutoring, although he could never successfully reanimate his family; whether this was fate telling him not to, or a sign of weakness, it is unknown. Continuing his efforts with failure, his frustration plunged him into depression as success seemed impossible. A bold aura began to overwhelm Kain, showing duality to those who could sense it; Arcane and Shadow intertwined with one another. Fleeing to Stormwind with no other choice of safety, he roamed the streets inquisitvely, studying and inspecting those in his path with an aroused sense of curiousity, whether it was a simple thug, civillian or a user of the Light - he noted all he could of the inhabitiants in his mind. He was seen walking constantly past the Cathedral, gazing at Light-users with his devoured soul, he glared with dark intentions. Sitting on the benches, and watching with a wicked grin - enjoying the provoked sense of intimidation - his mind sought for battle to release the pain. Upon one of these sitting episodes, Kain was oddly confronted by Syrel "Cross" Cartrion. Cross sat with Kain and began to tell him of a Pirate crew he helped run, confused, Kain inquired as to why a crew of pirates would need someone such as himself; a dark arts performer. Cross responded insantly with a promise, a promise that would redefine the path he walked across so drowsily. With the promise that Kain could have anything he desired in return for assisting with crew, he easily fell for this lust for power, and was recruited into the Kings Bane. Few magic users were upon the ship, but Kain was most notably the one with an intimidating sense of power. Druids and mages who's duties were to heal and conjure, and Kain's reckless indignation into a pirate crew - he felt dominant. With assistance of the others, Kain began to transform from a mad and suicidal soul to a wise, confident and generally joyful man. His work became more adept, and he had learned the ways of a pirate over the course of his duties; practised in the use of his scimitar, dressing alike to his superiors, and performing with skill and expertise, he quickly grew the ranks and was put against the man he called his best friend at the time, James Clarke. James was furious at the time, dealing with family and friend issues respectively and Kain won the Quartermaster election and rose to the top of the Kings Bane with nothing but pride. Ascending and descending away and into madness, Kain was advised to visit The Disciples of the Light by the crew for his own safety. Told to revise his ways and step in the very Cathedral he despised, and was instructed to let himself be purged. Kain took advantage of this, rushing away to the Cathedral as the crew sailed off into the raging seas. Rushing up the Cathedral steps, and yelling in Eredun - the tongue of Demons, he provoked for the Disciples to "Meet their fate". Releasing his magic to free himself of suffering, Kain had severely injured a few members and was forcefully shoved into an unconscious state after a crowd of light users had surrounded him. Suffering from minor amnesia, as well as being set to a state prior to meeting darkness, Kain resorted back to Arcane, however still low in his depressive state. He still however recognizes his pirate enrolment and those who he works aside '' '' ''Ruins of Gilneas'' The Kings Bane crew eventually travelled to the ruins of Gilneas, meeting up with the "Company", aka The Forlorn Cartel. Kain was a very silent, and rather feared man at this current state, having the others around him know of his calibre and state. Though, throughout his stay there with the crew he begins to grow fond of a woman named 'Claudia'. At the current time, he his unknown that this is a disguise. The two begin to grow a liking for one another and share many intimate moments. The stay had become weary to Kain, and sought out a feral worgen who the crew and company had tormented. Feeling rather sinister, Kain recommended the Worgen to call for everyone he could, and caused the entire city to be attacked unbeknownst to anyone from either the Company or crew, this was Kain's doing and resulted in multiple injuries and near-death experiences. He illusioned himself as Worgen and others alike to get through to the others without harm, pretending aligned with the crew all along. A masterful deceiver, this action comes to play in Kain's future dramatically. Though Kain possesses an obvious relish for bloodshed and brutality, he is anything but stupid: the true cunning and subtlety of his actions are only revealed to those smart enough to see past his endless deceptions. ''The Tragic Hero'' ... ''The Rapture and the Tragedy'' ... ''The Full Gravity of Choice'' ... ''The Campaign'' Time passes further to the month of November, the Siege of Orgrimmar has begun and Garrosh's downfall is to arrive swiftly. All Heroes and Villains of Stormwind have joined together as one force, and settled in Tiragarde Keep. Kain's depression has grown further to suicidal impact upon himself, in which he walked and talked as if he were witholding the soul of misery. Eventually attempting to hang himself in keep grounds, but with the assistance of a few Company members and Regiment, Kain was taken to isolation to share his story with Lucy Gildhart, who felt pity and sympathy for a sorrowful Kain. Lucy had begun to develop feelings for Kain throughout the campaign, and so had 'Claudia'. The two argued fought over Kain as he endured multiple injuries throughout the campaign with his suicidal state of mind. He was rescued by Lucy and Claudia numerous times. Healing, Kain knew he couldn't bear staying in Durotar any longer with men and women he considered enemies. Although forced to ally with them, no trust could be withheld in such a group. He acknowledged he could not assist anyone with his state, and left for the Barrens where he would then perform a suicidal ritual. Searching drastically, 'Claudia', Lucy, Darkios and Rio Kempe begun to bring Kain back to the world of the living, upon the sacrifice of injuries of those involved in the rescue, particularly Darkios - who had broken a few of his limbs as well as a portion of his ribcage. The Campaign eventually came to a close, and so nearing the end, Kain sought out Claudia, and saw through her disguise as the woman who he met not long before the campaign who shared a ship on the dock next to the Kings Bane. Myriah Damara Blackwood was her name, and the two confessed their love for one another at long last. Seeking a third option The Legion Calls Eventually becoming outstandingly fascinated with the use of blood magic and other dark magics alike, Kains mentality slowly descends into a thickened madness, overcome by grief and torment. One by one, he loses all he once loved, whether it's mere possessions, family, or friends. Throughout Kain's troublesome and swift change in mentality along with sense of moral factor, he is pursued by the man he once sought out guidance from, former best friend and now turned thug: James Clarke. Kain is encountered by a lady named Anneeta Percy, Duchess of the Gilnean Headlands. During one of his wanders in the city of Stormwind, former friend and more recent enemy, James Clarke confronts Kain along with Wolf Blackwood. As the argument between James and Kain begin to rise with a fire of absolute hatred, Percy overwhelms Kains mind with shadow and whispers: "Say the word, and I shall vapourise these... ungifted individuals. And then we shall have a nice chat." The argument reaches a pinnacle point, and bloodshed is on the verge of beginning. Kain confidently slips from his tongue "The word" as Anneeta scolds James with a great fel fire, where he would then run manically for a mere moment, flailing his limbs frantically in a panic before diving into the canal, scarred. Following orders from Anneeta, Kain travels to Olivia's Pond in search of his momentary saviour. Anneeta appears before Kain's eyes as a representative, for one reason. She asks him one daring and intrepid question: "The Legion calls. Will you answer?" Answering with an undaunted yes, he accepts his new role; and thus becomes an aspiring Bloodmage within the group known as 'Ordo Animae'. He's entitled as a herald to his superiors, a herald for the Burning Legion - so he was told. As a herald, he values loyalty, and despises insubordination, arguing that "cowards and traitors deserve no second thoughts, only their complete annihilation". While his apparent lack of diplomacy seems to stem from his short and violent temper, in reality it is a carefully cultivated tool. Above all else, Kain's ultimate agenda - to return back to his former state of living and ensure his lifes restoration to glory - are partially moral and benevolent at the very least, but he realizes his goal may be beyond his reach. Only when purified - with "the hands of the prime mover exposed" - does he receive "the first bitter taste" of hope. Kain proceeds to focus on a path of redemption with his soon to be wife, Myriah Damara Blackwood. ''Origin of a New Lifestyle'' Kain's anger leads him to discover that the Company has revealed who 'Claudia' truly is, and begins to attack Company members after a hostage situation is at hand, his soon-to-be wife at the end of a gunbarrel. Kain begins to unleash his Arcane Magic, holding an Ice Barrier as he performs explosions of Arcane upon his enemies. Hand in hand, Mira and Kain escaped to their ship in the docks, and quickly packed any essentials, Kain conjured a portal and had the two disappear to safety in Northrend, where they would buy their new house in Fort Wildevar, Howling Fjord. During his fourth visit, Kain stands upon where he typically would prior to his absence - by the small fishing pier laying next to the canals, just by the Cathedral district. With a direct glare upon the moon and cemetary where his father lays, a Stranger encounters Kain and begins to ponder his power, state of mind, control of magic and his past. He leads Kain to the Old Barracks, where he reveals himself to be a cultist leader with many members at his command. Knowing he has the chance to create new deadly alliances, he seizes the opportunity and joins without hesitation in which he performs a blood pact. Blood is rarely seen from Kain due to his curse and typically has to be conjured with blood magic itself. Though throughout time Kain realises his superiority within this group, and takes his leave before creating bloodshed. ''Marriage'' On the 7th of January, Kain was wed to Myriah Damara Blackwood at approximately 8:30pm, and rightfully became the Earl of Moonbrook. The two were wed in the spiraling wonder of Grizzlemaw. Only few were invited, and had already taken a risk having invited Cyrand and Jayred, two Cartel members - though they were also technically family. With Kain acknowledging if any more came news would be spread of their new location, more loss would ensue. Kain considers those he trusts as the men who can save him from despair or the men who can seek guidance from him. He forgives betrayal from no-one, and would have them pay with their life. He now takes both surnames, Templeman and Blackwood; '''Kain Templeman-Blackwood II. ''Etymology'' Kain is a Biblical name of Hebrew origin, meaning "acquire". It is directly linked to its homophone "Cain", who was one of the sons of Adam in the Book of Genesis (recorded as early as the 1st century Dead Sea Scrolls). Cain was the first human born, and became the first murderer upon killing his brother, Abel, when God rejected his offerings of produce but accepted Abel's sacrifice from his flock's firstborn. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archmagi Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Sorcerers Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Mages Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance